Super Saiyan Full Power
サイヤ |RomName = Sūpā Saiya-jin |alias = Super Saiyan Full-Power Mastered Super Saiyan Super Saiyan SSJ1 Super Saiyan Fourth Grade |debut = Manga: "The Emergence" Anime: "Meet Me in the Ring" |inventor = Goku |user = Goku Gohan Vegeta Gogeta Vegito Goten Trunks/Future Trunks |color = & |class = Transformation |similar = Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Ultra Instinct }} ,Daizenshuu 2''Supplemental Daizenshuu'' only ever referred to as サイヤ |''Sūpā Saiya-jin''}} in-universe, is the mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form, which replaces it once it is attained. The form has alternatively been referred to as Film Trunks Anime Comics on occasion. Overview The form is still essentially the Super Saiyan form. However thanks to being able to use the form like a natural state, the user's eyes and facial features can become relaxed and even cheerful. Additionally, their aura alters somewhat, making the radiating energy become reduced in tandem, shown visibly by the aura becoming smoother into a steady flow of waves rather than rapid bursts of spikes.Daizenshuu 2, 1994 As it is still essentially the first grade of Super Saiyan, the general traits all remain the same, including this form multiplying the user's base physical and energy capacities 50 fold but it can be increased through training. The user's hair is often portrayed as yellowish white, rather than the iconic yellow-gold of a regular Super Saiyan. Goku is the one to come up with the idea of mastering the Super Saiyan form into a natural state while in the time chamber, stating that they need to get rid of the instability and restless feeling. By conditioning themselves to remain transformed for extended periods of time, the Super Saiyan can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation. Their wild emotions are kept in check, allowing them to stay more focused, which results in a more strategic fighting style and pattern of thinking, and ki consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. By mastering the transformation, the Super Saiyan is able to retain transformation almost subconsciously, allowing them to transform seemingly indefinitely. In the anime, they are even shown able to sleep in this state peacefully, which is shown to radiate a positive feel to the environment as even wildlife are attracted to them. In requiring less ki to contribute to transform or even maintaining this state itself, the maximum amount of ki can thus be focused into attacks and stamina use, with no adverse effects present in the second and third grades. Once this state was mastered Goku was able to keep up with Perfect Cell, something which the Super Saiyan Second Grades could not do. Vegeta notes the incredible side effects of the transformation by stating that feeling Goku or Gohan's Super Saiyan Full Power form isn't the same feeling he gets around a normal Super Saiyan. A downside to this form, explored in the anime only, is that with the Saiyan's power instinctively remaining elevated, it can be somewhat difficult to keep it suppressed to everyday functioning levels. While Goku and Gohan were drinking orange juice from glasses, they repeatedly broke the glasses from the difficulty of controlling their strength. In Dragon Ball Super, once Goku and Vegeta master the power of Super Saiyan God, they can further evolve their power by utilizing the power of Super Saiyan God in conjunction with Super Saiyan, the result being Super Saiyan Blue. Usage and power It is stated by Beerus in the God of Destruction Beerus Saga that even with this form Goku is only slightly stronger than Frieza. While never actually stated, the other Saiyans appeared to have obtained this mastery later on. Goten and Trunks both easily attained the Super Saiyan form, and seem to have mastered it at a young age. Their fusion form, Gotenks, seen late in Dragon Ball Z, easily gained the ability to transform into a mastered Super Saiyan, as well as the Super Saiyans 2 & 3. Likewise in Dragon Ball Super, Caulifla was able to consciously manifest Super Saiyan form the first time and likewise remained calm as ever, implying that she as well mastered this form. However this is only speculation, so it is more likely that these showcasings have been of an unmastered Super Saiyan. During Goku's battle with Beerus as a Super Saiyan God in the movie and anime, Goku dropped out of the form, but somehow managed to retain the strength of his Super Saiyan God form in his regular Super Saiyan and base form. Goku used the enhanced power to battle Beerus. Later, Goku trained with Whis and after gaining enough power and further mastering Super Saiyan, his Super Saiyan form evolved into the Super Saiyan Blue form. During the Universe 6 Saga, Vegeta and Goku's usage of this Super Saiyan form post-Whis training was referred to as "Chou Super Saiyan".''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 36 summary Film appearances At the point after Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, the movies move into a time period when the Super Saiyan form has since been outclassed by the more powerful variants, the only users of the basic transformation seen from this point on are Goten, Trunks, their fusion of Gotenks, as well as Gogeta and Vegito (until he obtained his Super Saiyan Blue form). During the events of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Beerus and Whis watch a rendered version of the battle between Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza on Namek. Later, Goku uses the form during his battle against the God of Destruction Beerus, although he retains much of the power received from his Super Saiyan God form, thus being able to hold his own as a regular Super Saiyan. Gotenks uses the form when he challenges Beerus but is easily taken out. In the events of Battle of Gods, Goku displayed the ability to fully merge the God's crimson radiance trait of the Super Saiyan God form into his Super Saiyan and base forms. Video Game Appearances In all of its game appearances, Full Power Super Saiyan is simply called "Super Saiyan" and is treated as the same form. Trivia *Akira Toriyama stated in the Saikyō Jump's June 2014 interview that mastering Super Saiyan could increase its power beyond that of Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 while draining less energy. Gallery References Site Navigation ru:Максимальный Супер Сайян Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations